A guide to writing fan fiction My version
by 5popcorn99
Summary: What the title say, but with some bad language, and slight spoilers, and of course some of my natural sarcasm and witt.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did, a whole lot of crazy shit would happen.**_

_**Author's Note: As the title implies, this is about the "proper" way to write fan fiction (there really isn't a proper way.). It's in my opinion that some people need some help so if you're reading this and don't think you need it, continue. You probably do need the help. **_

This chapter will focus on Characters and Character Development, maybe even the hero's journey.

Let's start with the basics.

Mary Sue- A female character that is perfect in seemingly every way possible.

Gary Stew- A male character that is perfect in seemingly every way possible.

You never EVER want to write or be the author of either of these. Seriously. No. Don't even. People will flame you so bad it won't even be funny. Although it may be fun to write them, you shouldn't do it. People like character s that are RELATEABLE. Making someone who is perfect can, and ultimately, will annoy people, and therefore cause them to flame you. Because let's face it, no one is perfect. No one wants to read about a perfect person who automatically saves the day and has a bankai and defeats Aizen in one strike.

How do I know all of this wonderful knowledge? I wrote one. I admit it. Seriously, you can check my profile about it if you don't believe me. I didn't do it bad enough apparently, because some people actually liked the crap I posted.

Anyway, here are some tips on how to avoid doing this.

There are some websites that have wonderful quizzes that can be extremely useful; I have the link to one at the bottom of my profile page. I've found it extremely helpful.

Ask yourself the hard question, Am I writing a Mary sue/Gary stew? Answer honestly. Look at your character very in depth.

Ask yourself another question, is this character the dream version of you? Do you get offended when people insult your character? Do you ask people to call you your oc's name? This is a sign that you are getting _too_ attached. There is a fine line between enjoying writing about your oc and obsessing over them.

Now, to the bleach aspect of this. Let's say you are writing a canon related fan fiction, during the hueco mundo arc while Ichigo and co are rescuing Orihime. Your oc goes along with Rukia because they have similar powers, abilities, strength, or a mixture of all three. They face Kaien, but your oc, out of fucking NOWHERE suddenly pulls out a bankai from their ass and owns him.

The paragraph above is a perfect example of what I'm talking about. It may save Rukia from harm, but it's important that _she's_ the one who defeats Kaien if it's canon. This makes them a Mary Sue or Gary Stew, one because it doesn't follow canon, and two they suddenly getting a bankai and without even showing a training session.

Personally if I read this I'd be pretty pissed for a few reasons. One it's one of the few canon fights that Rukia is in, because we all know she doesn't fight much with Ichigo being you know, Ichigo. Two Overpowering ocs kind of annoy me. Three we wouldn't get to see Rukia being all badass.

I guess in order to properly explain character development, I should explain The hero's journey.

Have this wonderful definition.

Hero's Journey- The journey that a hero takes in order to solve the conflict of the story. The steps are, in a basic form, The ordinary world, the call to adventure, refusal of the call, meeting the mentor (Who convinces them to take up the journey), crossing the threshold (into the new world), facing tests and gaining allies and enemies, inmost cave, ordeal (the most action of the story, i.e. facing Aizen at fake karakura town (he he spoilers!).), reward, road back, return back to (hopefully changed) ordinary world.

In general, characters in most books (with the exception of nonfiction and a few other things.) follow these steps, sometimes not in this order. Bleach is no different honestly. Think about it. Ichigo's normal world is just being a regular high school student who can see ghosts. The call to adventure is Ichigo first seeing Rukia. The refusal of the call is he literally refusing to Rukia to be a substitute shinigami. The mentor, for a little while is Rukia, and then it becomes Urahaura, or maybe even Zangetsu at some points. Crossing the threshold is when Ichigo and co go through the senkaimon to go save Rukia from death.

So as you can see, character development and Hero's Journey are inter- related in many stories, including bleach. I could go more in depth with it, but it's probably not necessary.

So how then can you use this to help out your stories? Here are some tips.

First, follow these steps. It doesn't matter what order. Seriously, you can start out at the ordeal if you go back and explain the parts before.

Second, and this is very opinion based personally, I would love to read a story that uses these steps, no matter the order. By using these steps it makes you look really smart and makes your story seem well thought out, even if it isn't.

Third, if you follow these steps, and have a well thought out character and plot (with many of plot twists), I can guarantee to you that your story will get reviews. (Seriously. Tell me about your story somehow (like a private message or review. I don't mind either way) and I'll definitely check you out, and I'll review it.)

So what have you learned to day? Let's recap.

You learned about Mary Sues and Gary Stews, and tips on how to _not_ write them.

You learned about the Hero's Journey and how it can be useful, and with a well thought out plot and character you can, and will get reviews.

Thanks for reading! No idea what the next chapter will be about!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did, a whole lot of crazy shit would happen.**_

_**Author's Note: As the title implies, this is about the "proper" way to write fan fiction (there really isn't a proper way.). It's in my opinion that some people need some help so if you're reading this and don't think you need it, continue. You probably do need the help. **_

This chapter we will learn about (hopefully) Story formats (Clichés) Plots, plot twists and how to use them, stories, and the difference between plot and story.

Have these wonderful definitions.

Story: A series of events in order.

Plot: A series of _connected_ events in order.

As you can see, there's a difference between the two, but it can, and often will, be very subtle. Let's give an example.

Alex unhappily woke up and brushed her teeth.

She ate breakfast, and her sister gave her a ride to school.

She arrived at school and walked up the steps.

She saw the mean girls at her school.

She quickly walked past them while they laughed.

She looked down and was immediately embarrassed.

This is an example of a story, because these are just facts, and not connected any way shape or form. Now let's give an example of a plot.

Alex woke up while unhappily getting ready for school. Her sister Angela gave her a ride to school. She walked up the steps and saw the mean Megans, a group of mean girls at her local school. She quickly walked past them, and they laughed at her, and then she noticed that she had a piece of toilet paper on her left shoe.

This, as you can very well see is an example of plot, because the events _are _connected. She sees the Megans, who laugh at her, and then she sees the toilet paper on her left shoe.

Have yet another Definition!

Plot twist: The unexpected change in a plot.

These are the things that make stories interesting! You should have as many as possible in the appropriate places. There can be too many plot twists, so _don't_ overdo it, ok?

An example related to bleach.  
><span> 

There are plenty! Like how Yoruichi is a woman! Aizen's "Death"! Aizen's Betrayal! Tousen's Betrayal!

How these can be incorporated to any fan fiction.

Well, let's make up another imaginary oc. You say in the beginning of the story that they are an orphan, but you later find out that they are alive and well, and are quite badass! They have also known them the entire time! (People like Yoruichi and Urahaura are usually my first choice. Seriously, they'd have some pretty badass kids. If someone reading this made a fan fiction about this it would make my _life_.)

I could probably tell you about a million other examples, but it's not necessary and I really hope you don't need it, and honestly I am quite lazy. I'll admit it. I embrace it. Seriously, I really should not be writing this right now.

What's Story Format?

A good question, random hyper children in my mind! I'm basically going on a rant about Clichés here! Here is a basic definition about them.

Clichés:  an idea that is so overused that looking at you may unintentionally shiver and get Goosebumps on your arms. You have seen it so many times you either love it but hate all these crack pairings, (I saw an Ichigo x Lisa Cinderella story. I wanted brain bleach at the single moment.) Or you have seen it all and are not interested in it at all.

Personally, I believe that the story is only cliché if you, the author, make it so. In fact clichés often, with the exception of a lot of fan fictions, make a story better. They are not always essential, but very useful, and quite often, you can do a lot with a lot with one cliché. They are important.

You can overdo it, or make it seem really, really, lame. I personally think it's within everyone to make a bad cliché into a wonderful fan fiction.


End file.
